One Day More
by Ruby Roocoo Blade
Summary: They'd been together for 15 years. 15 years of arguments, make ups, adventure days, lazy days and all that stuff that couples do. 15 years that would soon come to an end in three weeks. Three weeks left and that is it, there won't be any more lazy Sundays or silly Harry Potter marathons. No breakfast in bed for the others birthday. It'd be gone, just like that. 15 years and it was


Arthur was going to make the last three weeks the best time of Merlin's life, he was going to do everything for his husband from jumping from an aeroplane to stealing something for a shop. (Apparently Merlin hadn't been very criminal in his life and wanted to do it before he...left) So on the first day Arthur planned and planned, he spent most of his day on the laptop, tapping away furiously at the keyboard. Merlin was at work at the moment but Arthur had booked both him and Merlin the three weeks off, Merlin's boss who was also his uncle, understood why he needed the three weeks off and gladly gave the brunette the time off. Arthur was his own boss and had put Morgana in charge while he was away.

So he'd planned and had everything ready, he was going to make these three weeks the best and nothing could stop him. He needed Merlin to love these weeks, he'd even brought a camera so he could keep the memory of these weeks so they wouldn't fade. Not one bit.

"Arthur! I'm home." Merlin called out, walking into their living room and smiling softly at his husband. "Hello." The brunette whispered, walking over and kissing Arthur softly.

Arthur smiled against the others lips, pulling Merlin onto his lap and wrapped his arms around the other waist. "I like when you come home like this. Oh! You aren't to work for the next three weeks and I'm not working either." He gave Merlin a significant look which made the other sigh softly.

"Arthur.. I just want the next three weeks to be like normal. No fuss." Merlin gave a weak smile, he didn't want to leave Arthur and he didn't want a fuss. He wanted to remember the good times and just have their lazy Sunday's.

"Merlin. You aren't to go in for three weeks and we are doing everything on that list of yours before..." Arthur cut off, his throat tightening before offering a small smile. "Before you go." He whispered, burying his face against the others neck, breathing in the familiar scent. The feel of Merlin's fingers carding through his hair soothing him like it always did.

"Okay Arthur. Okay." Merlin whispered, dropping a kiss on top of his blonde man. He was rather touched that Arthur had gone to the trouble of trying to get him to complete his 'Before I die' wish list. "We'll do it your way." He wrapped his arms around Arthur tightly, wishing that if he held on tight enough he wouldn't have to leave.

 **~Week 1~**

 _Day 1: Doctor Who Experience_

Arthur packed their bags and threw them in the trunk of his car, a grin on his face as he thought of the look on Merlin's face when he realised where they were going to go. "Come on Merlin!" He called out, watching as the blonde came out and locked the door.

"I'm here you prat." Merlin mumbled, walking down and slipping into the passenger side of the car, waiting until Arthur got in before speaking. "Will you tell me where we are going now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow only to end up pouting as Arthur shook his head with a grin. "Tosser." He mumbled, earning a chuckle for Arthur.

"Don't pout, it isn't becoming." Arthur teased, buckling up and starting the engine before heading off towards Wales and more specifically Cardiff! He turned on the radio and sung at the top of his lungs as he drove, watching Merlin try to hold his pout but failing and finally joining in on the bad singing. Both men being breathless when they finally reached their destination the Doctor Who Experience!

"No way!" Merlin squealed unbuckling and jumping out of the car. "Come on Arthur!" He jumped up and down, pulling on Arthur's wrist, when the car was locked, up to the front of the attraction; excitement bubbling up. 'Score one for me' Arthur thought proudly, watching as Merlin bounded from each exhibit to the next.

 _Day 2: Climb a Mountain_

Arthur really wasn't sure about this one, he didn't really want to go up a mountain but it was one of the highlighted things on Merlin's bucket list and he didn't want to disappoint Merlin. So he stood there as the leaders buckled him up with ropes and things that squeezed his crotch uncomfortably but Merlin looked happy and that was the important thing. "Okay can we fall from the mountain?" Arthur asked, ignoring the chuckle from his other half.

"Yes but you are attached to the safety rope so you'll dangle for a bit so just find your footing again and continue. If you ever want to stop just call out and we'll let down slowly." He watched as everyone nodded before grinning. "Right Arthur and Merlin, you two wanted to go together? Stand over there... No further over. Perfect! Now start when you feel ready, just don't get too close to each other or you might get tangled up." The two men looked at each other, nodded and began climbing the mountain.

They had two more things to do in Wales and Arthur was going to miss this beautiful place when they left. And if Arthur got scared halfway through and had to listen to Merlin's voice next to him to help him make it up, well it was worth it for the blinding grin that Merlin had for him afterwards.

 _Day 3: Canoeing_

A chuckle left his lips as he looked at Merlin in the wetsuit, don't get him wrong the other still look good but he was more adorable now. "You look a picture." Which reminded him, picking up his camera, which already had a ton of pictures of Merlin from the Doctor Who Experience and the mountain climbing; he took a few snaps of Merlin in his wetsuit while the other posed. "Right come on numpty." Arthur took Merlin's arm and led them to the two people canoe, getting in the back while Merlin got the front seat. Right you lead, I'll follow." Arthur called before the set off, it was rather calming actually; just focusing on the motion of the boat and the beautiful view in front of them.

"This was amazing!" Merlin called out as the turned around to head back, they'd been out here for an hour but they had both gotten hungry and wanted some food. Just as the pulled up to the dock Merlin jumped out and caused the boat to rock; throwing Arthur, who had just stood up, into the water. "Arthur?!" Merlin called out, eyes frantically scanning the water and only relaxing when the blonde popped up and spat water from his mouth.

"Well done Merlin." Arthur laughed, pulling himself out and looking down at his own wetsuit. "Great." He pouted before a wicked gleam entered his eyes. "Oh Meeeerlin!" He called, heading towards his husband with arms thrown wide. "Hug me!" He laughed, watching Merlin take off running and chasing him.

He would have to say that Canoeing was a success!

 _Day 4: Camping_

Packing their things from the hotel had a bit of a bitter taste to it, they still had another night in Wales but they were doing it old style and going camping in the woods. "Come on then. We have to go and get supplies for tonight!" Arthur grinned, taking both their suitcases and walking to the car, packing it up before leading Merlin to the camping supply shop that he'd seem in town.

After spending a relaxing day at the beach they headed towards the woods to find the clearing that Arthur had found; going straight to putting up the tent as soon as they found it. "Merlin this isn't working!" Arthur whined, watching as their tent fell down once again.

"Oh Arthur you haven't put the... here let me do it." Arthur watched Merlin work and pouted when the tent went up easily, a sigh leaving his lips.

"How comes you are good at that?" He whined, which he would deny if anyone asked.

"I'm amazing." Merlin replied before squeaking when the camera flashed, showing a smirking Arthur. "More photo's Arthur?" Merlin asked a smile on his face.

"Yeah. I want tons." He took another of a smiling Merlin before grinning. "Okay, camp songs and roasting marshmallows coming up!" Arthur sung, building up the firewood and starting a fire. Handing a skewer stick to Merlin and sharing a bag of marshmallows they settled in and sung silly, made up songs as they ate; finally settling in for the night, curled up in their tent with dopey grins on their face.

 _Day 5: Sky diving_

"Arthur... I don't... Can I take that one off my wish list? It's so... high!" Merlin squeaked, clinging to the plane as he watched everyone jumping out of the plane. He turned to the blonde who was grinning, walking over to peck Merlin's cheek before looking at the instructor. "He's ready." The instructor ordered one of the professional skydivers to be Merlin's partner before they jumped out of the plane.

Once they had both reached the ground, Arthur on rather shaky legs and Merlin slightly breathless, they couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you Arthur." Merlin whispered, wrapping his arms around the blonde and holding him tightly. "Thank you for everything." He mumbled, his voice cracking with emotion.

 _Day 6: Thorpe Park._

Merlin looked at the Theme Park with joy sparkling in his eyes, Arthur had got them an early entry ticket and that meant they got to go in an hour before everyone else and they were going to make the most of it. "Okay I think we should do all the big ones first, because they'll have massive queue's later, and then the others. Thoughts?" Arthur asked, glancing up at Merlin from his map.

"Sounds like a plan. Can we do The Swarm first?" He asked, bouncing up and down in excitement as Arthur nodded, both of them heading toward The Swarm. From The Swarm they went to Stealth, Colossus, Tidal wave ("So we can dry off!" Arthur announced), Nemesis Inferno, Samurai, Rush and then SAW the ride. Merlin was practically asleep when the finished their day at Thorpe Park, Arthur having to half carry half hold up Merlin to get him in the car.

"Sleep, we'll be home and you rest up tomorrow before we start again." Arthur murmured, pressing a kiss on top of Merlin's head before driving them home.

 _Day 7: Lazy Sunday_

Arthur didn't have anything planned for today; he just wanted to give Merlin a day to relax before the continued with the bucket list. He'd got up early to make breakfast in bed, Merlin's favourite eggs on toast and orange juice, before snuggling back under the covers. Just watching Merlin eat and taking a few sneaky pictures along the way. They stayed in bed till well past 1, only getting up to grab a sandwich before putting on the Tv and snuggling on the couch; watching old episodes of Doctor Who.

"As much as I like working on the bucket list, I like this too." Merlin whispered half asleep as he rested his head against Arthur's chest, content to lay there forever.

"Me to Merls, me too." Arthur replied.

 **~Week 2~**

 _Day 1: Paintballing_

The two of them had the course to themselves and Merlin was looking forward to destroying Arthur at this! He hid behind a rock, peeking out every now and then before he spotted movement behind a tree, smirking he ducked and ran to the next large boulder. Going on his knees and peeking up over the boulder, aiming the paintball gun he shot it and hit Arthur dead on his leg.

"Shit!" Arthur cursed, hopping around before getting his own paintball gun and shooting in the direction where the sneak attack came from, the laughter informing him that he missed. "Come out." He called, barrel rolling to the next hiding spot which happened to be a rock and shooting again. This time the squeal told him he hit, making him grin proudly.

Merlin won the paintballing, both of them covered in different coloured paints but grinning manically at each other while they headed home to wash up. There may or may not have been a sneaky picture or two of Merlin with paint on his face, even if the other didn't want them taken.

 _Day 2: Swimming with Sharks._

"Arthur why are we going to Sea Life?" Merlin asked a frown on his face. He didn't remember 'Go to sea life' being on his bucket list, he wasn't complaining he loved water creatures but it just seemed off. "Can we see the turtles?" He asked excitedly.

"Not today, maybe some other time." Arthur answered distractedly, his eyes scanning the room and therefore missing the longing look Merlin gave him, he didn't even realise how much the words hurt. "Ah!" He grinned, taking Merlin's hand and leading him over to a lady who had just come out of the back. "Lisa! This is my darling husband Merlin, is everything ready for him?" He asked excitedly which piped Merlin's curiosity.

"Yes! Just change into this scuba kit and we'll talk you through it." She handed Merlin the kit and pushed the two boys gently into the changing room, Arthur helping put on the scuba equipment before he made Merlin follow Lisa to the Shark tank.

"Right I'll be going down with you, Merlin to keep an eye on you and the sharks but you'll be able to go anywhere. Okay?" Lisa smiled at the wide eyed Merlin who nodded before following the girl into the Shark Tank. Arthur rushed to where the tunnel was, knowing that Merlin would be swimming above his head, he was allowed to take photo's if the flash was on and was planning on taking tons of his husband swimming with fish with pointy teeth.

"This is so cool." Merlin breathed, swimming right up close to a shark, he had spotted Arthur down in the tunnel and had shown off and done a loop-de-loop to which both Lisa and Arthur laughed at. The sharks mostly gave him a wide berth but he was still close enough to see the tiny detail of their scales and it was amazing.

Merlin couldn't stay in the shark tank forever no matter how much he wanted too and the swimming soon came to an end. "Arthur did you see me! I was swimming with sharks!" He exclaimed, bouncing up and down and all but tackling Arthur to the floor when he got closer.

"Whoa slow down! Yes I did see you, you were amazing." He wrapped around Merlin's slim waist, frowning when he thought he seemed a bit more slim than usual. "Amazing." He breathed.

 _Day 3: Go Karting_

"We are going to Blackpool for a few days, okay Merlin. That is why we have to put our suitcases in the boot." Arthur sighed, ruffling Merlin's hair before getting into the car and waiting for Merlin to get in. "So to Blackpool!" He grinned, starting the car and driving towards Blackpool.

"Go Karting?!" Merlin screeched, clinging to Arthur's side as he looked at the track. "Oh no, Arthur. I was only joking about that one! I can't drive, I'll crash." He whined, burying his face against Arthur's shirt.

"Merlin I won't let you crash, you'll be wearing a helmet and the track is literally a figure of 8. You can do this." Arthur tilted Merlin's head up and kissed him sweetly. "So let's go and get suited up." He smiled, leading the other to where they had to learn about Go Karting before they could go on the track.

Merlin lapped Arthur once again, laughing as he did. Their time on the track was almost up but Arthur was determined to at least catch up with Merlin and maybe overtake him once. It was safe to say that he didn't get around to overtaking Merlin, he didn't want to take the grin off the others face whenever he went past him. It was too precious.

 _Day 4: Skinny Dipping_

Arthur hadn't set up anything to do during the day, but they were in Blackpool so a stroll down the beach was in order. However Arthur had something planned for the night time and when it rolled around to midnight he took Merlin out and they returned to the, now empty, beach. "Arthur what are we doing?" Merlin hissed, it wasn't exactly warm out.

"Shut up and strip." Arthur whispered, already peeling his shirt off and placing it in the sports bag he brought, his fingers shaking as he yanked his jeans and boxers off.

"Are you nuts?" Merlin shrieked, glancing at a rather naked Arthur, not being able to help as his eyes roamed down the chiselled chest and going lower only to remember they were on a public beach and snapping back up to Arthur who was smirking knowingly.

"Get your kit off, Merlin." Arthur waggled his eyebrows as he put his clothes in the back and adding Merlin's to it when the idiot finally got around to taking it off. Both men, now naked, grinned at the mere danger at this before they both ended up laughing. "Right it's cold so let's do this." Arthur took Merlin's hands and pulled him towards the ocean, both men hissing as the cold water hit their thighs and worked up their body the further they went out.

"Oh. Skinny dipping, number 20." Merlin laughed, swimming out a bit further till his toes couldn't reach the bottom; turning around and floating on his back. "Nice choice, the water isn't that bad once it warms up." He commented, watching as Arthur copied him.

They stayed out in the water until their fingers got wrinkly and only then did they swim back and dry off with the towels Arthur brought before changing into their clothes. "That was amazing Arthur! But a bit silly, it is freezing!" Merlin sniffed, cuddling up to Arthur for warmth.

"Let's get back to the hotel and warm up then, we don't have to be up early tomorrow." If he was truthful tomorrow would be the one thing he was most excited about, it wasn't exciting or something new but it would be something he could have forever.

 _Day 5: Painted Portrait_

Arthur watched Merlin sleeping, a smile on his lips. Merlin always looked so innocent and young when he slept and he couldn't help himself when he ran his finger down Merlin's nose to watch the other wrinkle it. A chuckle left his lips as he got out of the bed and grabbed his camera, snapping a picture of the sleeping man before getting ready for today. He got a small picture for now but he would get a larger picture today.

When they walked into the booth of the portrait place the first words out of Merlin's mouth were, 'You are going to draw me?' which only made Arthur snort and shake his head.

"No Merlin I'm getting someone to paint us." He corrected, leading Merlin over to Ray who was the painter who would be doing their portrait. "Hey Ray, this is Merlin. Are you ready for us?" He asked.

"Yeah just head on through and get comfortable, I'll get the shit I need." Merlin raised an eyebrow at Arthur before he followed the blond and sat down on the chair in front of a blue sheet. He took Arthur's hand in his own and entwined their fingers, a soft smile on his lips as he gazed up into Arthur's blue eyes. "This one is mainly for you, isn't it?" He teased, watching Arthur blush and nod.

Ray walked in and grinned at the two, quietly setting up so he didn't disturb the two before starting on the portrait, capturing the loving gazes between the two men quickly. Just in case one of them moved and it was broken, though they didn't even seem to notice that Ray had even walked into the room.

"Arthur he made us look like lovesick puppies!" Merlin whined, holding up the framed painting which showed the two men holding hands and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. It did make them look rather lovesick but Arthur rather liked it.

"Well I don't know about you but I am rather lovesick with you." Arthur swopped forward and captured the others lips in a tender kiss, his hand cupping Merlin's cheek as he kept the kiss light but yet showing the love he had for the man.

"Oh." Merlin replied, rather dazed, when the kiss was broke. "I think it'll go nicely in the bedroom." The brunette added with a cheeky grin which Arthur returned half heartedly, suddenly feeling like Merlin was already slipping away from him. '9 days left' He thought bitterly.

 _Day 6: Ballroom dancing_

"Why do I have to wear a monkey suit?" Merlin whinged, adjusting his bowtie and having his hand slapped by Arthur for 'fidgeting', mouthing 'Sorry' before going back to pouting.

"Because where we are going you need it." Arthur mumbled, fixing it own tie before deeming them ready. They kinda look good, both wearing plain black tuxes with crisp white shirts underneath; Arthur with a tie and Merlin with a bowtie (Because they are cool). All very James Bond-ish.

Arthur led Merlin through the hotel and down to the ballroom that was associated with the hotel smiling softly when the others eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh we are going dancing." He whispered, awed.

"Yeah." He turned to Merlin and bowed, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked, smiling warmly when Merlin nodded and placed his hand into Arthur's; sparks shooting up his arm. He led the other to the middle of the hall, twirling him into Arthur's arms and beaming when he heard the chuckle. He'd picked out the music earlier in the day and got someone to go around the side to take pictures of them. "Recognise the song?" He whispered as 'Truly Madly Deeply' played on the stereo.

"Our wedding song." Merlin croaked out, his eyes watering as he tried to hold back tears. Hiding his face against Arthur's neck as the swayed along to the song, just like they had on their wedding day. The day that they sealed their lives to one another forever. Only this time it was a little bittersweet, instead of sealing their lives forever they were parting, if only for a while, but parting nonetheless.

They danced for a while, song after song playing until it got dark and their time in the ballroom was up. Merlin looked up at Arthur with sadness and happiness both present in his face. "Don't forget me, Arthur." Merlin whispered, a little brokenly.

Arthur took Merlin's face in his hands, leaning their foreheads together and holding back a sob. "Never Merlin. You'll be with me forever." He pressed a kiss to the others forehead. "Always."

 _Day 7: Walking along Blackpool pier to watch the lights_

Arthur gently woke Merlin up from where he had been napping on the couch, he'd been prone to sleeping more and more recently these days and although the doctor said it would be normal he didn't like it. It meant his time was running out. "Mer?" Arthur called softly, watching his other half blink sleepily and automatically smile when he focused on Arthur, like that was the only thing he needed to see.

"Arfur." He mumbled sleepily, stretching and finally dragging himself of the couch. "Where are we going?" He asked, rubbing his eyes blearily.

"You'll see." Arthur grinned, taking the sleepy Merlin and leading him out of the hotel and to his car, heading to Blackpool pier and parking up; waiting for the sun to go down. "Any moment now..." He mumbled, waiting.

"Arthur what ar-" He cut off with a sharp inhale as lights lit up the sky. "Wow." He whispered breathlessly, the lights were truly magnificent! "They're... beautiful!" He smiled, really taken with the light show that was going on

"I'm glad you like them." Arthur smiled, watching Merlin rather than the lights, both were rather spectacular. The sheer awe in Merlin's eyes was enough to make this night ten times better. 'Only a week now'

 **~Week 3~**

 _Day 1: Fly a kite and Karaoke_

Arthur's tongue was poking out of the corner of his mouth as he finished the kite, he made it look like a shield with the initials 'M + A' on it because, apparently, he was a sap. They were back home in London now and he was trying to get the kite done before Merlin finished his shower. "Done!" He announced proudly, holding up the shield kite with a confident look on his face. It wouldn't win any beauty prizes but it should be able to fly and that was the important part. He heard Merlin slowly getting ready for the day and his face crumpled a little, the other was getting paler by the day and his strength was slowly ebbing away. He wouldn't be here for long, Arthur just hoped he could survive this week; he wasn't ready to let go yet.

"Where we going today?" Merlin mumbled, rubbing a towel through his hair as he looked at Arthur and the kite. "Don't worry, I figured it out." He laughed, which turned into a cough. Arthur shot from his seat to pat Merlin on the back gently. "I'm fine Arthur." Merlin protested weakly.

"Okay..." Arthur sighed, not really wanting to push the subject but not being able to still worry over the man. "Let's go fly a kite!" He smiled, though it was only a ghost of his normal smile.

"Yes lets." Merlin returned the smile, entwining his fingers with Arthur and letting the other take him to the park to fly the kite.

They stayed in the park for an hour before getting bored of kite flying so Arthur took them to the next part of his bucket list; karaoke!

"We're singing?" Merlin asked, eyes wide at the crowd of their friends in the little karaoke bar that was down their road. "In front of our friends?" He squeaked, face flushing; the pink standing out like a sore thumb on the pale cheeks.

"Yeah, come on. They want us to sing!" Arthur grinned, gently taking Merlin's hand in his and pulling him up on the stand. Handing over the microphone he picked a song and winked at Merlin before the song started playing, their friends and Merlin laughing as 'You're the one I want' intro started.

"Cheesy fucker." Merlin snorted his words were nothing but fond though, singing along with Arthur to the cheesy love song and not even complaining when he turned out to be singing Sandy's part. Their friends even joined in at the end, the laughter that rang around the room made everyone all but forget about what was going to happen.

Almost.

 _Day 2: Steal something_

Arthur wasn't too sure about the stealing one, but he'd done it when he was younger (Admittedly it was only a chocolate bar) and he wanted Merlin to have something to take with him. He'd actually gone to the shop three weeks ago explaining that his husband was terminally ill and had a bucket list and one was stealing something; they'd sorted out that if Arthur gave them the money they'd turn a blind eye and let Merlin 'get away with it'. Safe to say Arthur had paid up and no matter what Merlin stole the money the shop had would more than cover it.

"The Who Shop? Why are we here?" Merlin asked, staring up at the shop with a frown. Don't get him wrong he adored Doctor Who but let's be honest, whatever he got he wouldn't need it for long; his strength was weakening as each day passed and he often felt his knees close to collapse.

"We are stealing something." Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear before taking the others hand and walking into the shop, waving at the person at the cashier before turning to Merlin. "Take something and let's get out of here before we look too suspicious." He gave a small glance around the room as he spoke, as if he was discussing a childs birthday present.

Merlin giggled quietly, he didn't approve of stealing but if he didn't do it now he wouldn't be able to do it ever. Looking around the shop his eyes settled on a U.N.I.T badge and his throat tightened, he glanced at Arthur and walked in that direction, slyly picking the badge off the stand and heading straight to the giant TARDIS. "Arthur! The TARDIS! Can I get my photo taken by it? Please?" He asked, slipping the badge in his pocket as he jumped up and down.

"Sure if the manager is okay with that?" He glanced at the man running the shop who nodded with a smile, so Arthur walked over and got his camera out. "Smile!" He waited till he got the beautiful smile of his husband before snapping the picture. "Perfect. My little doctor." He grinned, dropping a kiss on top of his head. "Did you find anything you like?" He asked.

"Not really." He shook his head, taking Arthur's hand and squeezing it twice; trying to tell him he had got what he wanted.

"Shame. Let's go home." He gave a small nod before leaving the shop; Merlin had taken off the bar code before he had put the badge in his pocket so the alarms remained silent. Once they were clear of the shop Merlin squealed.

"Arthur I stole something!" He mumbled out in a rush, his bright with excitement and a little bit of guilt.

"I know! What did you get?" He asked, watching as Merlin took out the small U.N.I.T badge; his eyes watering as he fingered the badge. "A tight unit." He mumbled, looking up at Merlin with a watery smile. "Good choice."

Merlin leaned up and gave Arthur a warm kiss. "I thought it could be something you wear to... remember me?" He asked, almost shyly.

"Merlin I will wear it every day and only take it off to shower." Arthur swore, clutching as Merlin's hands almost desperately. "You won't be forgotten."

 _Day 3: Horse riding_

Merlin was excited about today, as soon as he saw the stables he knew what was going to be happening. He'd wanting to go horse riding for so long but never got around to it, work and lack of time got in the way. Though he got the chance to go horse riding now, even if he wasn't feeling particular tippy top, and that was amazing.

"Okay you'll be riding Murphy, he is a horse we use to train newbie's, he is very sweet and listens to the rider so you shouldn't have any trouble with him." Charlotte, the horse instructor, grinned as she rubbed the little white horses nose. "So let's get to the stable and we'll talk you through it." She led the horse and the two men to the stables, pulling on Murphy's reins to pull him to a stop so Merlin could mount the horse. "Okay first lesson, getting the horse to move." The blonde girl grinned before teaching the brunette how to get the horse to trot.

"Okay! You are more than capable of riding a horse now, well to do the basic's." Charlotte grinned watching as Merlin's eyes lit up as he turned to Arthur.

"Arthur I can ride a horse!" Merlin smile was broken when a coughing fit started, Arthur rushing over and helping him down from the horse.

"I think it's time we went home." Arthur glanced at Merlin worriedly before smiling half heartedly at the girl. "Thank you for teaching him. I'm going to get him home now." He sighed softly as he led Merlin back home. This wasn't a good sign, he was getting worse.

 _Day 4: Sleeping under the stars_

Arthur had worked hard on this one, making sure that when he did it it would be on a clear night so that the stars were actually visible. Checking the weather every five minutes during the day of Disney Marathons (Merlin chose it) and eating take away on the couch and it was finally night. He pulled out the sleeping bag he led Merlin into their backyard and laid the sleeping bag on the ground. It shouldn't rain so they should be fine, and if it did well. They'd get wet.

"Sleeping under the stars, perfect." Merlin smiled weakly, setting underneath the sleeping bag and still shaking. Grabbing a couple more blankets Arthur threw them over Merlin before slipping in next to the man and pulling him close; sharing his body heat to try and warm the other up.

"The stars are rather beautiful." Arthur smiled, watching them twinkling above and not having a worry in the world. Just big balls of gas burning millions of light-years away.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice was small and his eyes were trained on the stars. "Do you think.. I'll turn into a star?" He asked, his voice shaking as if afraid Arthur that would laugh at him for asking a 'silly' question.

Arthur turned to face Merlin offering him a warm smile. "I think you'll be the brightest star ever. Shining brighter than any of them because you are so full of live, so bubbly, you'd be the best star up there." As the words flowed he knew they came from deep within, meaning it so fiercely that it assured Merlin. The pair of them soon fell asleep under the stars, both with smile on their faces and their troubles a million light years away in the form of a big ball of gas.

 _Day 5: Watch Wicked_

"Can I open my eyes now?" Merlin asked, trusting that Arthur wouldn't let him trip as the other led him to whatever they were doing today. He had noticed that the things that they had been doing had gone down in energy related things and were now doing things that didn't require a lot. This meant he knew that it wouldn't be anything he would have to worry about not being able to do.

"Just one more moment.." Arthur mumbled, leading Merlin through the theatre and into the front seats of the stall, right in front of the stage. "Okay. Now!" He announced.

Merlin opened his eyes and nearly squealed (Manly like of course) when he saw that they were in a theatre, he had always wanted to see a play and judging by the large dragon's head on top of the stage he guessed they were watching Wicked. That and he could see that the map on the curtain showed the 'emerald city' so unless it was a weird Wizard in Oz play that he didn't know about it was certainly wicked. "You are amazing." Merlin whispered, leaning over and kissing Arthur soundly, pouring all the love he had for the man into that one kiss and hoping the other understood.

"Mmm as much as I would love to continue that, the curtain is rising which means the play is starting so watch it." Arthur grinned, wrapping his arm around Merlin and letting the other lean against him as they watched the play.

"That was amazing! When the dragon roared you could feel it in your seat. Oh! And the twist about Elphaba's dad!" Merlin gushed, he was a little unsteady on his feet but he was buzzing about the play.

"One more surprise." Arthur grinned, tightening his arm around Merlin's waist to help keep the other up. They walked to the stage door where the cast were standing and signing things for people. "Ashley!" Arthur called, waving at the girl who had played Elphaba.

"Arthur!" Ashley grinned, finishing up signing an autograph for an excited girl before rushing over to the blonde, giving him a small hug which was a weird type of three-way hug with Merlin squished between them. "This must be Merlin!" She looked at Merlin who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Arthur.. That's Elphie..." Merlin whispered before grinning. "Yeah I am Merlin." He held his hand out, his wrist showing how skinny he had got.

"Please to meet you, Merlin." Ashley shook the man's hand, a sad smile on her face when she saw the way Arthur stared at the bony wrist. "Did you enjoy the play?" She asked, signing another book as she spoke.

"It was amazing, I loved it." Merlin's eyes were bright, like that was the only part of him that still had energy and life in it.

"I'm glad!" Ashley grinned before turning to Arthur who had his Camera held up. "Oh picture!" Ashley gently wrapped an arm around Merlin's waist and smiled for the camera.

"Say cheese you two!" Arthur laughed when they spoke at the same time, snapping the picture and taking Merlin back. A Merlin whose eyes were starting to droop.

"Arfur? M'tired." Merlin whispered, leaning heavily on Arthur's side; looking up the blonde saw the worry on Ashley's face and tried to smile in reassurance.

"I'll give you a lift." Ashley decided, apologising to her fans before driving the two lovers back to their flat; she was going to miss Merlin and she had only met him once.

 _Day 6: Movie Marathon_

Arthur wasn't sure if there was a particular movie that Merlin wanted to watch so he hadn't planned this one a lot, he was just going to wake his love up and let him chose. "Merlin, come on. You don't have to get dressed today, it's us, the tv and some popcorn." Arthur looked at the skeletal body laying in bed, still sending a warm smile even though he was fading and fading fast.

"Movie day?" Merlin asked, his voice cracking in places. "Can we watch Doctor Who?" He asked, trying to sit up and groaning. "Arthur?" He asked helplessly, looking at the sheets in dismay. He couldn't even move now without it hurting.

"I got you Mer." Arthur whispered, picking up the brunette bridal style before carrying him to the living room and placing him lovingly on the couch. "I'm going to get the popcorn and I'll be back." Grabbing the warm bowl of buttery popcorn (Arthur preferred salted but Merlin loved butter) he walked back to the living room and sat down, pulling Merlin gently onto his lap and placing to popcorn bowl on the brunettes lap. "Doctor who coming up." He found season 1 of Doctor Who on Netflix and played them, settling down for a relaxing day.

Merlin fell asleep through season 2 episode 3 and Arthur didn't have the heart to wake him up, glancing at the clock on the wall he saw that it was 2:57. The popcorn had long run out and it was probably time to make some proper food but he didn't want to disturb Merlin, Merlin who was once so full of life looking so frail in his arms.

"A nap would probably do me good." Arthur mumbled, moving the popcorn bowl from Merlin's lap and settling back against the couch. "God I love you so much Mer." He whispered to the sleeping man, his eyes watering when the other male smile as if he heard the words; a tear falling free and running down his cheek. "So fucking much."

 _Day 7: A picnic and a hot air balloon_

Arthur carried Merlin to the car, the man practically skin and bones, he knew he didn't have long with the man and he wanted to be able to get this done before he lost the love of his life. "It isn't a long day today, Mer." He whispered to the man, setting him in the car and buckling him up. Pressing a kiss to his cheek he closed the passenger door and walked over to the driver's side, heading towards where he knew a hot air balloon would be waiting for them.

Picking Merlin up bridal style again he walked them over to the Hot Air balloon, watching as Merlin gave a weak laugh. "Sappy git." He mumbled his voice low and scratchy.

"That's me and only for you." Arthur whispered back reaching the hot air balloon and getting on, the driver giving them a smile before the door shut and they were up in the air. "Look Mer." He carried the other closer to the side, the brunette lifting his head up to look at the views below them.

"It's beautiful." Merlin smiled, resting his head back against Arthur's shoulder. "Not as beautiful as you." He added a ghost of his cheeky smile on his lips.

"Of course not." Arthur smiled, holding the almost weightless man close to him as they floated around. "But no one can be as beautiful as you."

Once the balloon had landed Arthur carried Merlin over to a picnic blanket nearby, sitting down and placing Merlin in between his legs, the basket next to the blonde so he could feed Merlin.

"A picnic too?" Merlin asked, tilting his head back and smiling warmly up at his Arthur. "I love you." He whispered, the light in his eyes fading. "Don't... Don't be sad. When I'm gone." Slowly he lifted his hand up and placed the cold limb to Arthur's cheek. "Your smile is not to be wasted." He mumbled, dropping his hand to his lap. "Now feed me!" He demanded weakly, a smile on his lips.

"Yes your highness." Arthur chuckled feebly picking up a chocolate covered strawberry and feeding it to the man in his lap. He knew Merlin was a beast for chocolate covered strawberries and Arthur wasn't sure he was going to get past today, he deserved the best.

"Arthur..." Merlin whispered, they were back home now and in their back yard. Merlin had his head on Arthur's chest and Arthur had his arm around the younger man, both staring up at the stars.

"Yeah Mer?" Arthur asked his voice low as he spoke as if the moment would break if he raised his voice.

"I'm scared." The brunette admitted faintly, his blue eyes had all but lost their shine; only a sliver of light in them now.

"Don't be." Arthur replied, tightening his hold a little. "I'm here and I am not leaving you. I'll stay out here all night if I have you. You'll never be alone, here that Merlin." His voice wobbled as his eyes welled up with unshed tears. "You were always the better half of me, Mer and I will not let you down. I'll stay with you until the very end. Me and you forever, yeah."

"Yeah. Merlin and Arthur, a tight knit unit." Merlin quoted his voice fading in the end as his eyes closed, the light finally dying from his eyes as his breath came to a halt; his body becoming lifeless in Arthur's arms.

"Yeah Mer. A tight knit unit." He whispered, the tears finally spilling from his eyes. "Forever and always."


End file.
